surprise_roundfandomcom-20200214-history
Majestic
"How did this suddenly become my problem" -Majestic Background Majestic first appears in "Cheer Up Ep 6: Oh Recklessness" though she is mentioned in "Cheer Up Ep 4: Witch Hunt" by Red Barchetta. Majestic is an informant typically working for The Motley Crew while not swearing allegiance to anyone in particular. Despite her lack of loyalty Majestic is a long time friend of Motley, being a part of his close circle of gaming friends. It is because of this relationship that J.J. was able to track Majestic down having remembered an informant named Raymond Snow being a close friend a frequent duo queue partner of Motley's. Majestic goes out of her way to share as little personal information about herself as possible given her line of work and although she maintained this trend when talking to the party she did reveal to Donna that she "doesn't go out very much" which is likely the explanation for her generally bad social skills. Abilities Though Majestic was never seen directly it can be safely assumed that she isn't especially strong in a fight, preferring to handle things as indirectly as possible to keep herself out of harms way. Tech Wizardry Having spent her life surrounded by technology Majestic took it upon herself to learn how it works as to use it to her advantage. Though she mostly uses these capabilities for setting up secret cameras, hacking personal devices, and rigging of electronics so the she can project her voice through them she also made it very obvious that the home she uses as a front for her business is rigged with many lethal devices to ensure her safety. Informer Informer is a stand specializing in the sharing of hidden knowledge, allowing it to answer questions asked to it in return for information that is deemed equally valuable. If the asker of the question provides information that is deemed more valuable it attempts to accommodate by allowing excess value to be put towards future questions. Though not directly addressed it is implied that Majestic's ability to hear the information that is given is important to Informer's functionality, meaning that when people use Informer she always gains more information then they do making it the perfect stand for someone dealing in information. Additionally Informer has the ability to tell when someone is lying to it, causing it to respond with violence. It is unclear how capable Informer is in combat, but if Majestic was willing to routinely leave it in a room with other stand users it is likely quite capable of defending itself. Trivia * Majestic is named after the Wax Fang song "Majestic" * Lamp initially heard the song in the American Dad episode "Lost in Space" where the song is played as a means to coax out an alien monster named Majestic. This alien's abilities to read memories and project them onto tv screens served as the basis for Majestic being an information broker * Majestic was going to be in Make Amends as the head of a spy organization that was run out of a brothel but Lamp decided a modern setting would be a better fit for her Category:Cheer Up! Category:NPCs Category:Characters